Phoenix Heights
by AliceRulesMyWorld
Summary: Jacob is her Edgar and Edward is her Heathcliff, but when he returns will she make the same choice Catherine did? Or ride off into the Sunset with her Heathcliff...loyalty over love, or loyalty to your heart...
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

My brother Emmett and I are waiting for father to come home with our presents. Father has a good heart, too much for his own good sometimes. But we love him anyway.

"Bells!" Emmett shouted, "he's home." I squealed as we ran out to greet him. But father didn't have our presents with him. He had a translucent looking little boy. Hesitantly I reached out and poked him in the chest. So he _was_ real. I hadn't been certain. As I stood there, inspecting him, I heard Emmett walk up next to me. He sized the boy up and he looked…amused? "Father, what's his name?" I asked, having recovered from the initial shock of a random little boy showing up with my father.

"Edward."

"And his last name?"

"I wouldn't know."

So I turned to Edward.

"Last name?" I demanded.

"None."

"Your last name is 'nun'?"

"No I have no last name."

"That's ridiculous. Everyone has a last name."

"Well I don't."

"Fine, lie then!" I shouted running into the house.

Suddenly this all seemed awfully familiar. If Edward is my Heathcliff then that would mean…but…oh no…I was going to fall in love with him.


	2. To explain more fully

Okay, I should probably be more clear:

This one is based by Wuthering Heights, that's why he is her Heathcliff, why he has no last name, and why her father randomly found him. Bella, having read this book, sees it coming, so that's why she was like oh, goodness I'm going to fall in love with him.

If you're still confused please, please, please IM or tell me in reviews, kay?


	3. He Runs

**BPOV**

By the end of the week, Emmett was the only one who hated Edward. For most of them, it was not so much that Edward was a perfect child—he wasn't—as that he took his punishment well. For me it was because we were so alike

**Six years later (age 17)**

"Oh, Jessica what did I do? I'm not in love with Jacob, but with Edward. My love for Jacob is fleeting only, but you see, I cannot marry Edward now. Emmett has too far shamed him. Since father died Emmett has done—has hurt—Edward in every imaginable way. And it would degrade me" I said

"But you have agreed to marry Jacob, perhaps you should have considered this before." She always had a way of pointing out the obvious in a most unflattering light.

"I know I should."

"And now you shall be parted from Edward."

"Do not say that! It is ludicrous. I can't be away from Edward. He is more myself than I am. Oh, Jessica! Should all the world be destroyed and he exist, then I should still remain. But should he be obliterated, then the world would become a mighty stranger."

**EPOV**

"Jessica," I asked the maid, "can I hide here?"

"Yes," she said, and then gasped, "quickly in the shadows."

I did as she said, and listened.

"Oh, Jessica," Bella began, "what did I do? I'm not in love with Jacob but with Edward." She was in love with me. "My love for Jacob is fleeting only, but you see, I cannot marry Edward now." She can't? Why can't she marry me? "Emmett has too far shamed him. Since father died Emmett has done—has hurt—Edward in every imaginable way. And it would degrade me."

It would degrade her to marry me? At this, I bolted quietly out the back door and started to run.

**BPOV**

"I will go find Edward! I am not marrying Jacob!"

I ran around the house, "Edward? Edward!" Nobody answered. So I ran out to the barns, where he usually hides, when Emmett tears into us. "Edward," I called. He wasn't there either.

I ran down the drive in the pouring rain, (an epic occurrence as I lived in possibly _the_ rainiest town in America) Edward. I ran about the entire estate, calling his name all the while, even running out the gate, down the streets, still calling. I felt somebody grab my shoulders, dragging me toward the house, lecturing me. Something about 'catching my death of cold' and 'running about after that boy in the cold and rain'. I didn't care that I was soaked to the bone, and shaking.

And weakly, before I passed out with pneumonia, I cried once more, "Edward!"


	4. He never came back, Bella

**BPOV**

I want to get out of bed but Jessica won't let me. I'm coughing, and I keep shivering, but I want to leave the room, talk with my sister-in-law-to-be, Angela. I want to see my Jacob. But, apparently, I am not allowed to leave this room. I am very sick with pneumonia. Pshaw! I don't care if I'm sick. Am I dead? No. I am not.

"I want to see Edward." He is still my best friend, first and foremost, and I want to see Edward.

"He didn't come back, Bella."

"What do you mean he _didn't come back?"_

My best friend is gone! No, no, no! He is supposed to _be_ here. I _love_ him! He _left_ me! A week ago, I had been ready to call of the engagement. A week ago I had been ready to tell Edward I loved him. A week ago, Edward disappeared.

**JACOB POV**

Bella was sick. Dangerously sick and it could cost her life. I awaited news for weeks until _finally_ Jessica came to me with the good news. Bella was well again, but sad.

"Why?" I asked.

"Edward has run away," and immediately I felt annoyed. She was sad because the…the…because _he_ had run away. He wasn't worth her anyway. "Well," I answered struggling with my emotions, "tell her I am glad she's well…and that I am sorry that her best friend is gone." It about killed me to say, the last half of that sentence did. But I said it.


	5. Reviews!

**Okay Guys, here's the deal.**

**I need Reviews. I want ten reviews on my recent chapter in this story and I won't post another until I get them. Not to be mean but my stories feel unloved and if they feel unloved they don't work! So review!**


	6. Wedding Day

**BPOV**

Today is my wedding day. Jake is a great guy who I…care about. I should be happy with that. And you know what? I can be.

**JPOV**

This is going to be the most wonderful day of my life. I'm marrying the girl of my dreams. She seemed sad this morning but now she seems so happy about this. She's going to walk down the aisle any moment now, and then she'll become mine. She will be my wife. She will officially be the woman I love. Not that I don't love her now but just…we're going to be married. It was perfect. I know Bella still misses Edward, but he left. Some best friend of hers. Finally the world will know how much I love Bella. Okay, not the _world _but anyone who knew either of us. That was enough. In fact, I didn't care if the wedding was full of people neither of us knew. Because either way, Bella was still going to be my wife. She would be Bella Black. Speak of the devil and the devil shall apart, here she was. Except she was more like an angel, a beautiful glorious vision in white. The only thing missing was a halo.

**EPOV**

I'm going to go home. I have to see Bella, even if she is with Jake now.

**Uh-oh. Edward is coming back. So who does Bella choose? The one who loves her now? Or the one who loved her first?**


	7. One More New One

One more new one

It's at 4866036


	8. Bella's Thoughts His Return

**BPOV**

Oh, my lord he is back. I shouldn't have been surprised. I am, after all, basically living Wuthering Heights and that means the return of Heathcliff. Here came my dilemma. Do I follow my heart, or do I live Wuthering Heights like Emily wrote it? Being with Jake is easy, like breathing. But Edward, I need like air. So who I do I choose? Who do I love? Jacob was my own personal sun; he made me happy when I was feeling sad. Jacob, taught me how to ride a motorcycle, went cliff-diving with me, he was my best friend and I _did_ love him. But Edward—we had been through so much together, through his being a wandering vagrant, through Emmett and his tyranny against Edward. He treated Edward as a servant not a friend. We had been through sicknesses together and so much more. But he left me friendless, with so much love still in my heart for him. But how exactly how much did I love him? Did I love him enough to leave the life I had, to leave Jacob, to run away into the sunset? Did I love him that much? Did I love him enough to disown and be disowned by my own brother, Emmett? It is much his doing that Edward is what he is, but he is _still_ my brother. And what about Alice, my beautiful, loving sister-in-law who puts every ounce of love she has into the people she loves? If not for Jake, would I stay for her? I loved my pixie, you don't even know how much. She is five feet tall (as she says 'Five feet and 1/16 thank you very much!') She has black hair that sticks out everywhere and blue eyes. I have never met someone so hyper in all my life. Me, I don't know why Edward or Jacob love me, if Edward even does. I'm plain. I have brown eyes, long brown hair and pale, pale skin. Almost as pale as Edward, but not quite. We used to tease each other about being vampires. I miss my childhood. I miss my Edward, my Heathcliff, and I miss the brother I used to have, before he became so tyrannical. I love my brother but I can't think of another word to describe what he became. I love Jake, I do. But he's just Jake. He's my Edgar. Edward is my Heathcliff. He's the one that I truly belong with, who will lose the last thing in the world he loves when he loses me, the one who sees past my flaws as I see through his. I know that he is who I'm supposed to be with, and I can decide my own story. Alice won't marry Edward; my daughter won't marry a 'Linton' but find her 'Hereton' on her own terms. But then, what's my ending? Would I have the same daughter? No, I would've run away with Edward. I've always wished in the books that she had run away, but I never understood what she must have been _feeling_, through it all. So I don't know. Do I run away with him, who calms the storm, or stay with Jake, who is my own personal sunshine? Catherine, did _you_ do the right thing? _Is_ there a right thing to do?


End file.
